twaufandomcom-20200215-history
Ichabod Crane
Ichabod Crane is a major character and coward deputy mayor in The Wolf Among Us. Book of Fables Entry To Be Added Story Episode 1: Faith After finding Faith's decapitated head on the front steps of the Woodlands, Snow White goes to report her and Bigby's findings to Crane, as he is the acting mayor of Fabletown in the absence of King Cole. The news angers him, and he begins to yell at Snow, claiming that the murder was her fault. Bigby enters the business office as they argue, and intervenes in defense of Snow. Crane then turns to blame him, saying that it's his job to protect the citizens of Fabletown. He asks if Bigby has any leads or suspects, who can point the finger at Bluebeard, the Woodsman, or Faith's pimp, all of which further displease him. Crane then asks Snow to reschedule his "massage" with Vivian, insults her for seemingly forgetting to purchase wine for him, and leaves, snidely telling Bigby to "do his job". Bigby is given the options of replying with an insult to Crane, but before Bigby can do so, Snow will stop him remarking that infuriating him is not a good idea. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors After Bigby is arrested by the NYPD for entering the crime scene at the Woodlands, he is brought to a precinct in the Upper West Side. The following afternoon, he is questioned by Detective Brannigan. During the questioning, the detective suddenly seizes up and falls unconscious, along with the rest of the officers in the station. Crane walks in holding in his hands a box with evidences about murder in the Woodlands and reveals that he used a memory wipe spell on the cops, allowing him to rescue Bigby and bring him to the Woodlands to interrogate his capture. On the way back he mentions his sadness over Snow's death, to which Bigby can sympathize with him or disbelieve him. When interrogating the prisoner if Bigby uses violence he will stop Bigby leading to Bigby nearly hurting him. He then sees Snow coming down the elevator revealing that she wasn't really dead; in reality, someone glamoured to look like she died. Whilst Bigby and Snow are looking at the corpse of Lily he comes to see if Bigby has found any clues, and then says that Snow should stay when Bigby is about to leave to tell Holly of her sister's death; Bigby can permit or forbid Snow's agency. Either way Crane states "I'd love to join you, but I have some business I need to attend to..." and leaves. Later, when Bigby is investigating a motel room in the Open Arms Hotel discovering Lily's real crime scene, he finds a photo of Crane and Lily; it is then revealed that Bigby's sudden discovery was being watched by Crane via the Magic Mirror; in order to prevent himself from being caught, Crane smashed the mirror broken with the magic lamp. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Crane is brought up when the two Tweedles order Bigby to stop searching for him at gunpoint at Lily's funeral. Crane, who is now being pursued by Snow and Bigby, attempts to break any evidence that may allow the two to find him. He broke the Magic Mirror, supposedly taking a shard with him, and ripped a page out of a book documenting all magical items not kept in the Business Office that was titled, "Ring of Dispel". He then travels to Greenleaf's in hopes of obtaining the Ring of Dispel, which he believes will pierce the magic around the girls (at the Pudding & Pie) and thus prove his innocence. The witch gives it to him, but doesn't tell him that it had lost its magic long ago. He is found by Bigby and Snow while trying to use the defective ring on Nerissa. After multiple failed attempts to use the ring, Crane collapses onto the floor. If Bigby mentions how he found the photos of Crane and a Glamoured Lily in the hotel room, Crane then admits his love to Snow. While Bigby and Snow cannot arrest him for such perverted acts, they instead arrest him for embezzling money from Fabletown to pay off his debts to the Crooked Man. When leaving the Pudding & Pie, Crane is wanted by the Crooked Man due to his unpaid debts; suddenly, the Tweedles and Bloody Mary appear demanding Bigby surrender the in-custody Crane to them. When he refuses, the twins begin to shoot rapidly at Bigby until he transforms into his massive werewolf form (at which the point the player is given the option of killing Dum). Attempting to defend Crane from being freed, he consequentially receives a silver bullet to his side from Mary and collapses. Snow quickly rushes to Bigby and allows Bloody Mary to take Crane; he is taken by Mary and leaves the scene. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing During his investigation into the Crooked Man's operations Bigby discovers Crane's coat which contains the stolen photo of Snow White and the shard from the magic mirror which Crane took when he smashed it; Crane however is no where to be seen. Once the mirror is finally repaired Snow asks to see where Crane is, revealing Blood Mary ordering him to get on a plane to Paris and to remain silent, lest she will deal with him in her own way. In both this episode and in Cry Wolf, Crane is frequently brought up due to how the Crooked Man committed a crime kidnapping him and how he was a terribly unpopular leader. Personality & traits Crane is a very cowardly person, and doesn't take his job seriously. He even bosses around Snow White and has made a glamour for his own sexual fantasy. Appearances Quotes To Be Added Trivia To Be Added Gallery To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Faith (episode) Category:Smoke and Mirrors Category:A Crooked Mile Category:In Sheep's Clothing